


Distraction

by celestialteapot



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica is being distracted by a certain intern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on my LJ in 2009. I liked Sadie...

Erica Hahn found herself staring at the new girl – Sandy? Sadie? – inexplicably drawn to the way she absently chewed on her pen, the way she rolled her tongue against the plastic, the soft swell of her-- “Busted.”

Jumping slightly she turned to face the almost smug Mark Sloan who had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, looming over her right shoulder. “What?! I wasn't... chart.” She lamely offered, flipping the chart towards him (oblivious to the fact it was both back to front and upside down).

"Oh you are so _busted_.” Grinning, Mark moved to lean on the counter.

Frowning, she cleared her throat: “Don't you have a face to lift or a stomach to staple?”

With a final grin, Sloan pushed off the counter and sauntered off down the corridor leaving Erica to mentally scold herself. Wrenching her mind out of the gutter, she glanced up and caught Sandy/Sadie grinning at her.

Flustered, Erica turned away catching a jar of lollipops with her elbow and sending it crashing to the floor. Turning a furious shade of pink, she bent down and started to retrieve the sweets; scooping them into the jar she stood, clutching it to her chest, eyes downcast in embarrassment.

"You missed one.” Sadie held out the errant lollipop.

"Oh, thank you.” Reaching out to take it, her fingers briefly brushed the interns and she felt her self flush at the contact, turning an even deeper shade of red.

Leaning forward, Sadie whispered, “You're cute when you blush.” before turning and disappearing down the corridor, Erica's eyes on her the entire way.

"I'll take that, Dr Hahn.” A voice pulled her back and she gave the nurse a slightly a confused look. “The jar.” The nurse clarified, reaching out to take it.

"Oh. Sorry. I... Sorry.” Thrusting it into the nurses outstretch hands, Erica almost ran off before remembering the chart she was supposed to be updating.

Shutting herself in the on-call room, Erica leaned against the door and gave a frustrated sigh. She had to stop thinking about the intern, the way her brown eyes sparkled when they caught the light, or how much she enjoyed the gentle curve of her – no. Shaking herself she exited the on-call room and went in search of the cold shower she so desperately needed.

\---

Catching sight of a certain blonde heart surgeon, Sadie bid goodbye to Meredith and sauntered over to the counter, admiring the cut of Erica's jeans and how well she filled her dark blue tailored blouse.

Leaning against the counter, Sadie smiled: “Dr Hahn.” Erica turned from the form she was signing, “I was wondering... well, I'm new to Seattle and I was wondering if you'd be interested in showing me the sights.”

Swallowing slightly, Erica looked in Sadie's coy smile and found herself smiling shyly back, “I'm a pretty lousy tour guide.” She admitted, her eyes never leaving Sadie's.

"That's okay, I'm a pretty lousy tourist. So, what do you say, how about we take in the sights together?”

\---

"Sadie didn't come home last night.” Meredith commented, leaning next to her best friend at the nurses station.

Rolling her eyes, Cristina took a sip of coffee before going back to the journal she was flicking through, “whatever. She's a big girl.”

"I know, but she's new here, she doesn't know anybod--- is that Hahn?”

Hearing a familiar laugh, Cristina glanced in the direction Meredith was pointing and stared open mouthed as Sadie walked past them, wearing the same clothes she'd left in the night before, almost arm in arm with Erica Hahn

They paused together, laughing at some private joke before going their separate ways – Erica towards the locker room and Sadie towards Meredith.

"Hey.” She said with her customary smile, leaning over to steal Meredith's early morning Danish.

"Do not tell me you spent the night with Erica Hahn.” Cristina gasped.

"What? I like her. We had a lot of fun. _A lot of fun_.” With a final grin, Sadie headed off to get changed.

"Well, at least Hahn will be in a good mood.” Meredith reasoned.

"I so don't want to think about your friend and Hahn... eugh.”

\---

Dropping her tray down onto the table, Callie Torres seated herself as casually as possible and took a bite out of her sandwich.

"So,” she said swallowing a mouthful. “You and Erica.”

Looking up from her salad, Sadie pointed her fork at her: “Callie right?”

“Yeah.”

“Nothing happened, we had drinks, we talked... I slept on the couch.”

"Nothing happened?” Callie double checked she'd heard right.

"Nothing.” She confirmed, gathering her things. Glancing over to the table where Erica Hahn was seated, absorbed in a medical journal and absently toying with her drinks straw, Sadie stood. “She's kinda hung up on someone.” With that, she left, dropping her rubbish into the bin on the way out of the canteen.

Callie took another bite out of her sandwich, chewing it thoughtfully. She stole a glance in the heart surgeons direction before swallowing. With a sigh, Callie grabbed her drink and walked the short distance to Erica's table.

"Hey.”


End file.
